


All's well that ends well to end up with you

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Love, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Just the Samcedes endgame we deserved.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

New York, September 2020: Mercedes got out of her limousine and headed towards the hotel room that her team had booked for her. Her show that night had been ground-breaking; she had sold out almost the entire Madison Square Garden and her security had had a hard time keeping her safe and preventing the wild crowd of her fans from getting too close. Now they escorted her to the hotel and made sure no one in the vicinity could bother her.

She was a worldwide superstar right now and she absolutely loved it; she knew it was well deserved. She thought about her time at McKinley when she didn't feel comfortable enough in her body and nobody would give her a solo, despite them saying she was talented. She really had come a long way from there. 

Memories of the great people she had met in high school came back to her mind, Sam's face delineating itself more clearly than the others'. He had been to first guy to tell her she was beautiful and to make her feel like it....sweet, handsome, dorky Sam. Even though she had dated other guys during those years she never went too far with them, cause deep in her heart she kept thinking about the blonde guy. 

She shook her head and forced herself to stop daydreaming; she was just about to enter the hotel when behind her she heard what seemed to be Taylor Lautner's voice. 

But it was weird, almost exaggerated, like it wasn't really him. 

Suddendly she recognized that fake accent: "Sam!!", she cried in surprise without even turning around. She looked behind her and there he was; Sam Evans, smiling widely and looking at her with literal sparks in his eyes. 

"Sorry" he said, "I still have this stupid habit of making impressions." 

"It's not stupid" she giggled, "it's always made me laugh like crazy...I mean it still does. But what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Lima!" 

"I am, but I came to visit Blaine and Kurt last week, so I took the chance and came to see you tonight. You were incredible! Not that I had a single doubt about it." 

Mercedes blushed hard and thanked him. He had always been her number one fan; if it weren't for him she probably wouldn't have gotten where she was cause she didn't believe in herself enough. 

She told him that. "Nah" he shrugged "you would've become a star either way because you were born to be on stage. You're the most talented person I've ever met and I'm proud that everyone can finally see how wonderful your gift is." 

They both smiled widely at each other and then looked at the ground, a little embarassed by how deep the conversation had turned. Sam cleared his throat and began: "So,ehm... I was thinking...would you like to get a coffee together tomorrow? Of course, you're the one who offers". 

She knew he was joking, so she joked back: "Such a gentleman!" and he laughed. She said then: "I should check my agenda, but I suppose a coffee will be fine." 

He looked at her with a grin. "You better take that smug smile off your face, Sam Evans. It's just a coffee." 

"Yes, madam." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. Boy, she was so smitten with this man. 

"See you tomorrow then" said Sam walking away. "Alright" said she "I'll call you to give you the exact time."

"Call me whenever you want, you know I'll always pick up." And it was true; he had always been there for her. 

They said goodbye and Mercedes walked into her hotel room, her heart beating fast. She didn't get any sleep that night; she lay in bed thinking about their date the next day, feeling the love she once felt for Sam coming back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after, Mercedes woke up with butterflies flying in her stomach. The first thing that came into her mind was, of course, Sam; she got out of bed and immediately rang him to tell him exactly when they were going to meet up (and also because she wanted to hear his voice again, but that was none of anyone's business.) 

When she hung up she realized she was never getting over him: even his raspy, morning voice was immensely attractive to her. She was definitely and completely screwed.

At 11 o'clock, they met at a nice little cafè located pretty far from the city centre, trying to give Mercedes a little bit of privacy. He greeted her saying: "Good morning, you look gorgeous as always"; she rolled her eyes at him but smiled, the butterflies in her belly going wild at his compliment. They took their seats and started talking about everything and Mercedes was surprised to see how easy it was for her to be herself and feel at ease around Sam, even after all that time. 

They chatted for a while when she suddendly asked in a seemingly casual tone: "So..how is it going with your new girlfriend? Blaine told me about her some time ago...are you still seeing her?"

Two seconds later she was already regretting the question, realizing she didn't have the right to pry into his private life out of the blue just like that. 

But Sam, being Sam, wasn't bothered at all. He just shrugged and looked at her with an arched eyebrow, asking: "You talk with Blaine about my love life? Interesting, I'd say." 

"What? No, no, no! I mean, it's not like I asked him! We were just talking and the subject came up and..."

He broke out in laughter. "Mercedes...I'm joking. I don't mind if you and Blaine talk about me. Actually, I'm quite happy that you asked him about me dating anyone, cause it means you still care and maybe you're a little jealous." He smiled knowingly. She whispered in a barely audible tone: "I didn't ask, it just came up." She didn't say anything about the jealousy part, she knew it was the truth. 

He just smiled and went on: "Anyway, she wasn't really my girlfriend...I mean we weren't official or anything like that. We just went on a few dates for like two or three weeks and then I called it quits. I haven't seen anyone else since."

"Oh really?" she asked, sounding way more hopeful than she wanted. 

"Yeah, she wasn't right for me. None of the girls I've seen during these years were right for me, if I have to be honest with you." 

He was looking at her with a weird solemnity in his eyes, like he was about to say something really important but was waiting for her to give a response first. She knew what he was going to say; she had known it since their meeting the night before but still she didn't feel ready to hear it. 

She asked him: " Why weren't they right for you?", already knowing the answer.

"Because they weren't you." Here it was. 

"Sam..." she started, but he interrupted her. 

"Please, let me talk" he begged, his voice low. "I know what you're going to say. That we've tried to be together in the past and it didn't work; that's true. But look at Kurt and Blaine for example! They broke up and got back together twice and now they're married and they have a daughter. It worked for them because their love was strong and sincere and most importantly because they fought for it. They never really gave up on each other. I'm not saying that we have to get married tomorrow, but I think we should give our love another try. I don't want to give up on you. I know that I was immature back then and you were right, I should have grown up and be responsible but I promise you I've changed. I'm an adult now, I can take care of things and you'll always be able to count on me for everything." 

He took a deep breath to calm down and concluded: "Deep inside me I know that you are the one for me and that I'm the one for you; I knew it since the first time we met and I saw it again in your eyes whenever you looked at me last night. It was never really over between us. So please, let us have our happy ending, cause we both deserve it." 

She inhaled deeply, her eyes filled with tears, and said: "You're right. I've always known it, even when we weren't together, that you were always gonna be it for me. And it's true, it didn't work out in the past; but it wasn't only your fault. We both were immature. We were trying to figure out what we wanted to do and who we were as individuals, and sometimes I was too mean to you. I undermined you or blamed you because I was still unsure about who I was becoming. But now I know who I am; I am an independent woman, with great self-confidence and a successful career; and I'm also a woman who feels love and wants to be with the man she loves. I've always wanted everyone, especially my fans, to see that a woman can be happy and successful without a man by her side cause she is enough on her own, and I've showed that. Now I want to show that I am my own person and that if I decide to date a man it's not because I need him but because I want to be with him; he won't finally make me happy, he will only add his happiness to the one I've brought myself. Now I've finally realized that. So yes, I think we should give our relationship another try too, so that we can be happier together." 

Sam was smiling so brightly his eyes were shining. "This literally the best day of my life. I'm so happy, Mercedes, and I know that this time we're gonna get it right. Oh...I want you to know that, as far as that matter is concerned....I will wait until you're ready. Even if that day comes in five years, or if it never comes at all, I promise you I will love you just the same." 

She felt her heart melt at these words. When they were together in New York last time, right after Sam's graduation, she had told him she wanted to wait until marriage and then broke up with him cause she didn't think it was fair to make him wait that long. This time, she felt ready both in her body and in her soul; she was willing to donate herself completely for the first time, to him and him only. 

She got up and kissed him sweetly, both smiling into the kiss. They got out of the cafè and walked back to Mercedes's hotel, holding hands and exchanging little kisses from time to time. 

When they arrived, Mercedes cried: "I'm so happy you came here yesterday...you know, I was just thinking about you before I heard your voice." 

"Really? What were you thinking about?" 

"That you've always made me feel loved and supported...I never thanked you enough for that."

"You don't need to; that's what lovers do."

She smiled happily and looked at him with eyes full of love: "I'm so in love with you, Sam Evans."

He looked back at her with the same amount of love in his eyes: "I'm so in love with you, Mercedes Jones." They kissed again.

Then Mercedes said, laughing: "I can't wait to hear our friends' reaction when we tell them we got back together!" He just wiggled his eyebrows and said: " I've got an idea. How about you come at Kurt and Blaine's tomorrow and we just show them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes couldn't understand exactly how she felt: she was nervous, but mostly excited. 

She was in front of Kurt and Blaine's mansion, ready for the big reveal. She was almost sure that her friends would be happy for her that she got back with Sam but, with them being also his best friends, she feared that any future argument or trouble that she might have with Sam would jeopardize the boys' friendship. She didn't want Kurt and Blaine to be having to choose between her and Sam if anything happened, cause that could trigger problems between them too and that was the last thing she wished. 

"Stop it" she said to herself, "just enjoy it and stop overthinking." She hesitated for a few seconds and then gathered courage and knocked at the door.

The two boys widened their eyes in shock when they saw her. "Mercedes, what are you doing here?" cried Blaine hugging her; Kurt joining the hug right after. 

"Well, I told you guys I was gonna stay here after Madison Square Garden!" 

"Yeah, but we thought you only meant stay for the night and not for a few days!" burst out Kurt. "Surprise, I guess!" "This is so exciting! We could have dinner together tonight so we can catch up on everything! Oh, and you won't believe it...guess who came to visit us just last week!" Kurt rambled on, keeping on pacing up and down the room due to his overexcitement. 

"Mmh...I think I may have an idea about who that is" she smiled knowingly, leaving the two husbands wondering.

"How is that possible?" questioned Blaine, "I mean, I thought you and Sam hadn't talked in like a few weeks.."

"Way to ruin the surprise, love" giggled Kurt looking at his husband who had now slightly blushed, having realized what he had done.

"Don't worry Blaine", Mercedes reassured him, "actually Sam and I met two days ago, after my concert, and yesterday we had a coffee together."

"Great, so it won't be awkward between you two when he comes out of the guests room, right?" asked Blaine.

"What is it that should be awkward?" shouted Sam entering the room. 

"Hi Mercedes"

"Hello, Sam" they greeted each other and shared a kinda secretive look that only the two of them understood, leaving the two husbands wondering.

"Okay, guys...what was that?" they asked.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and then she announced: "We have some news for you. We are, for the fourth and I hope final time, back together!" She expected to see some shock or at least some slight expression of surprise on her friends' faces but they seemed quite unfazed. Actually, they almost looked satisfied with themselves: they were watching her and Sam with big grins on their lips. 

She looked at them first, then at Sam, confusion written upon her face. "Why those grins? Aren't you surprised, I mean, about what I just said? Why are you acting like it doesn't even bother you?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We're not surprised at all. We knew it was just a matter of time before you two lovebirds rekindled your burning passion" Blaine said in a poet-like tone. 

"Actually, I was starting to get a bit worried!" This was Kurt. Mercedes couldn't believe them. "Are you two little shits quite finished?" she said, making all of the three men laugh. 

"Come on, baby, they're right. It was always clear to everybody that we were gonna be back together" stated Sam.

"Guess you're right" said she, smiling and pulling him close to give him a passionate kiss. They went on kissing for some minutes until Kurt coughed out loud and cried: "Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" Mercedes pulled away from Sam and shouted back at her best friend: "May I remind you that some years ago I had to witness you and your husband here almost going at it in the back of a car, so you really can't talk." 

Blaine laughed and looked at his husband, who was cracking up too. 

"Guys, you have to admit she has a point" declared Sam. 

"Look at you, taking your girlfriend's side"

"Yeah, so romantic!" the two husbands kept laughing together. 

"You know, Blaine" joked Mercedes "when I first met you I thought you were this cute little guy who just loved singing and playing the piano...guess I was wrong. Turns out you're just as annoying as your husband" 

"That's why I fell in love with him" said Kurt with a smile. Everybody laughed.

"Guys, now that me and Mercedes are back together we have to go on double dates. Imagine how fun it would be! Kurt, Blaine, I've always wanted to go on a double date with you two!" cried Sam, making Mercedes laugh out loud. The two husbands were a little confused, but mostly flattered; they knew Sam had always had its own unique way to say things. 

"Okay, so I'd say this reunion calls for a performance, right? How about a romantic ballad to celebrate your newly found love?" said Blaine, approaching the huge piano that occupied one side of the living room.

"Don't let him fool you, guys; he's just looking for an excuse to play" Kurt joked, shaking his head. 

"I think it's a great idea" replied Mercedes, "but as much as I love singing with you guys, I'd like to request a solo. I want to serenade my boyfriend." Sam smiled sweetly. 

Blaine left her the seat at the piano and she started playing the melody to Lover by Taylor Swift, leaving her audience quite puzzled. It was unusual for her to sing this kind of a song, but in that moment she really felt the lyrics were able to convey all she felt for Sam.

"Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?" It had always felt natural for Mercedes to feel free around Sam; she felt comfortable with him since the first time they'd met, like she'd known him all her life.

"I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all." Their love had begun as a summer fling the first year Sam had joined New Directions at McKinley; it had ended and come back again just before Mercedes's graduation and then again when they were both in New York, after high school. Now it was September; summer was ending and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her summers with him. In the middle of ballad Sam, his eyes shining with tears, sat next to her and started singing too; their voices merged together beautifully. 

"My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue": it was true for both. They had tried to date other people and had believed to have gotten over each other; but then they had realized it was not true, and had been hurt. 

"All's well that ends well to end up with you": the only possible happy ending for them was together. 

When they finished, Sam hugged her tightly while Kurt and Blaine wiped their eyes, moved. 

"This was one of the most heartfelt duets I've ever heard. You guys moved me" stated Blaine.

"Your voices, like your hearts, belong together. I'm so happy for you!" cried Kurt, trying to stop himself from throwing the new couple in a big hug, not wanting to interrupt the magic that the duet had created between them. But Mercedes did it for him: she took her boyfriend by the hand (it was still weird for her realizing that she got to call him like this again) and approached Blaine and Kurt, pulling the three of them into a mega group hug where evrybody was smiling and crying at the same time. 

Mercedes was feeling overwhelmed with joy; she and Sam had finally found each other again and, this time, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter :) enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As I've said before, Mercedes is one of my fav characters and I absolutely love Sam so I really wanted them to be together. This is a story about how I envisioned their reunion in the flash forward of glee in 2020. This story is made up of three chapters, so in the next few days I'm gonna post the remaining parts! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
